Mysterious Dream Guy
by Dramionelover19011918
Summary: Rose runs into a unfamiliar evil person
1. Mysterious Dream Guy

You're out on the streets alone. You see only one guy standing in the shadows; you walk over to him because he looks at you and smiles. When you get over there he takes your right hand puts it up to his lips and gently kisses it. He says hello and asks for your name but you are to dumbstrucken to speak he makes a slight giggling sound and you come out of your trance. You say your name is Rose and ask him his name he says I am the man of your dreams.

Suddenly you have collapsed and the guy has picked you up in his arms and is carrying you. You don't know where you are or going and you don't care as long as you are with him. He brings you over to his car and sets you down in the back seat. You want to talk to him but you can't seem to find your voice. Next thing you know is you're passed out in the back of his car and you are awaken by thunder and lightning in the background you are afraid because you find yourself on a couch in a dark scary mansion.

You don't know what to do so you get up and try to find the owner of the house, but as soon as you do you realize you made a huge mistake. You hear a girl scream and your terrified but you want to help so you go to investigate. You find a door at the end of a hall and open it you find your dream guy hanging over the 15 year old girl's neck. You back out the door slowly hoping to god he did not see you but when you turn to run he is standing there not one inch from your face with a smirk on his face.

You try to scream but nothing comes out you look down and away from the bloody face of your dream guy. He takes you and forces you back into the room where you see the young girl was not 15 but only 10 years old. You feel so sorry for her she is panting and trying to hang on for life so you run over to her and take you hands put them behind her back and holds her up then take your scarf and wrap it around her neck but not to tight.

He grabs the girl and tells you to get out of his sight before he changes his mind so you scrabble to your feet and flee out of the mansion. Later that evening you find out the young girl was my younger half sister named Annabeth. We went back to school the next day and she told everyone one about her encounter with the mystery man and sometimes when we walked in the city park we saw him standing there flirting with his next victim but we knew to stay away from him.


	2. Mysterious Dream Girl

My mother Rose had told me her stories about her and her half sister Annabeth when I was young and always told me to be cautious about my surroundings and never let strangers put you in a "trance" as my mom said. Well one night when I was thirteen, I was walking home from the basketball courts when I spotted a young beautiful girl standing over by the swing set starring at me with those big blue eyes. I never saw someone so pretty in my life. I walked right up to her and introduced myself. She said what a wonderful name, Jesse, she said hers was Lilac and asked me to walk her home I said sure being the young gentleman I was and walked her home carrying her school books for her.

She told me she lived on the other side of town. So I and she walked to the south side of Washington until we came upon a huge eggshell white mansion with heavy dark blue drapes pulled shut and no lights on I offered to walk her inside the house she said it was not the best idea and told me her father was not a nice man and he should be feared but I insisted and walked her into the house. That's when I saw the coffins and the 100's of dead bodies all over. I tried to run but Lilac grabbed my arm and told me her father already new I was there she said there was no use in me running. Then the father came out and said if I die and drink if it is not the son of Rose.

I was so shocked that it was the man in my mom's stories I always thought she told me them so I would be home on time but they were real. WOW. He told me how he had grabbed my mom when she was 23 and he half sister when she was 10 and how easy it was to be lured in just like Lilac had done to me tonight. I was so surprised she would do this to me; we had something real I thought. That's when Lilac spoke up and said how she didn't want her father to hurt me and to let me. The father said but no we have the best child in the world here why would we let him go? So that's when I started to step backward while the man was bickering with Lilac and he did not notice she did but he didn't and I was thrilled to death. But as soon as I got my hopes up the front door slammed shut and caught my hair.

I screamed out in pain while the father came over grabbed me by the arm and unhitched my hair. He said if I tried that again that he would definitely kill me. The first question that was on my tong was what was this guy's name? Whenever mom mentioned him it was either "dream guy", "stranger", or "blood sucker". The question suddenly slipped the tong and he started laughing, he said his name was Alec and I was surprised because it reminded me of a movie my mom loved, Twilight New Moon.

He said yeah he was the guy and was surprised I recognized him by his name. I figured I had to think fast so I said how could I not recognize you, you are so popular. You are the main character how could I not have known who you were. He was thrilled I said that and he decided I was worth keeping alive so he let me go and believe me I RAN. I went home and told my mom she hugged me so tight that I could not breathe. I was just happy I was alive!


End file.
